Durch die Augen eines Kindes
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Mummy halte mich warm.


**Titel:** Durch die Augen eines Kindes

**Originaltitel**: Through a child eyes

**Autor:** Cosmic-Ninja-Chick

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing:** Tony/Ziva  
**Rating:** M

**Kategorie:** Angst  
**Wortanzahl: **3443 Wörter  
**Inhalt:** Mummy halte mich warm.

**Warnung:** Abtreibung  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder NCIS; noch die Geschichte noch das Gedicht. Das gehört Joanne Atherton.

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, ich beleidige niemanden durch das Veröffentlichen dieser FF, falls doch bitte, bitte schreibt mir eine PM, und ich werde es sofort runter nehmen, sobald ich kann.

Wenn ich es mache, es tut mir soooooooooooooooooooo leid!!!

Mir gehört nicht das Gedicht. Ich weiß nicht, wem es gehört. Es ist nur etwas, auf das ich stieß.

**Ü/N:** Eine Tiva und dann noch so ein Thema. Aber ich finde die FF so berührend, dass ich nicht widerstehen konnte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Durch die Augen eines Kindes**

Ziva David saß auf der Toilette in ihrem Haus in einem schönen Teil von Israel. Mit einem kleinen, weißen Stab in ihrer Hand.

_  
__Mami beschütze mich, __(Mummy keep me safe__)_

_Mami halte mich warm, (Mummy keep me warm) __  
Behandle mich mit Vorsicht, (__Handle me with care) __  
__Mami hilf mir dabei, mich zu bilden. (Mummy help me form)_

Es war positiv. Sie legte zärtlich eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie griff nach ihrem Handy und wählte den Vater ihres Babys an.

_  
__Ich bin heute sechs Wochen alt,__ (I am six weeks old toda.)_

_Die Geburt, die du mir gibst, (The birth you give to me) __  
__Ein Paar strahlend blaue Augen, (A pair of bright blue eyes)_

_Dass ich eines Tages sehen werde. __(That one day I will see)_

_  
_Die Person auf der anderen Seite des Telefons, Anthony DiNozzo. Den sie getroffen hatte, als sie mit ihrer Schule in Amerika war.

_  
__Ich habe bereits meine Arme, (I've already got my arms)__  
__Meine kleine Schweinchennase, (My little piggy nose)__  
__Und am Ende meiner Füße, (And at the end of my feet)__  
__Sind die kleinen Dinger, genannt Zehen. (Are little things called toes)_

Sie verließ das Bad und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, legte Musik auf und legte sich nieder. Sie legte wieder ihre Hand sanft auf den Bauch und begann vor sich hin zu singen.

_  
__Ich freue mich auf mein Leben, (I'm looking forward to my life)__  
__Eis und Schnecken, (Ice cream and snails)__  
__Teddy-Bären und Spielzeug, (Teddy-bears and toys)_

_Lange Märchen. (Long fairy tails)_

Ihr Vater, welcher nach ihr ins Badezimmer ging. Drang in ihr Zimmer ein und fing an sie anzuschreien.

_  
__Wo gehen wir hin, (Where are we going)_

_Ich wundere mich__, (I wonder)__  
__In einem Bad oder in einem Bus, (In a bath, or on a bus)_

_So weit weg. (So far away)_

Ziva wurde von ihrem Vater aus dem Haus gezerrt. Sie fuhren für mehrere Stunden herum und herum in Kreisen. Er schrie sie an, aber sie hörte nichts. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber sie konnte noch immer nichts hören. Alles, was sie hörte, war Lärm. Sie fuhren ins Krankenhaus und ihr Vater zog sie hinein.

_  
__Warum legst du dich nieder, (Why are you laying down) __  
__Herumgestoßen auf vier Rädern, (Being pushed on four wheels)_

_Dies geschieht normalerweise nicht, (This doesn't usually happen) _

_Wie komisch es sich anfühlt. (How funny it feels)_

Ziva sah in die Augen ihres Vaters bittend und flehend sie zu stoppen. Brachten sie weg. Er ignorierte sie und wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

_  
__Krachend durch die Tür, (Bang through the door)_

_Menschen gekleidet in grün, (People dressed in green)__  
__Mami, wenn sie dich verletzen (Mummy if they hurt you)_

_Ich schwöre, ich werde schreien. (I swear I'll scream)_

Zivas Schrei konnte ihr Vater hören, wo er stand. Er war nicht glücklich, nicht traurig. Eli David hatte nicht diese Gefühle, weil sie ihn schwach machten.

_Mami, was passiert, (Mummy what's happening) __  
__Ich fange an zu weinen, (I'm starting to cry)__  
__Komm schnell Mami, (Come quickly mummy)__  
__Sie zwingen mich zu sterben. (They are forcing me to die)_

Ziva kämpfte darum wegzukommen, aber es gab zu viele, die sie niederhielten. Ließen sie etwas tun, was sie sich nicht wünschte.

_  
__Sie bringen mich um, Mami, (They are killing me mummy) __  
__Sie reißen mich auseinander, (They are tearing me apart)__  
__Beginnend mit meinen Armen, meinen Beinen und dann meinem Herz. __(Starting with my arms my legs and then my heart)_

Nachdem es vorbei war, fühlte Ziva Betrug, Schmerz, verunreinigt, aber vor allem Schuld. Schuld das sie nicht versucht hat stärker für das Leben ihres Kindes zu kämpfen.

_  
__Good-bye Mami, (Good-bye mummy)__  
__Mami good-bye. (Mummy good-bye)_

_Vielen Dank für den Versuch__, (Thank you for trying)_

_Aber ich werde nicht den Himmel sehen, (But I won't see the sky)_

_Das Gras oder die Bäume__ ,(The grass or the trees)_

_Ich werde nicht dieses niedliche Lied hören (I won't hear the sweet song)_

_Oder eine Brise fühlen. (Or fell the breeze)_

_Mami__, ich liebe dich, (Mummy I love you)_

_Mami, ich tue es, (Mummy I do)_

_Mami ,ich hoffe, dass du mich auch liebst. __(Mummy I hope that you love me to)_

Als sie nach Hause gingen, rannte Ziva die Treppenstufen hinauf und holte eine Waffe ihres Vaters. Sie ging die Stufen hinunter und zielte auf ihren Vater. Er sah sie an und lachte. Das war das letzte, was er ihr jemals antat.

Ende

A/N: Bitte reviewt. :D

Ü/N: Die Autorin hat das Originalgedicht leicht umgeändert, darum poste ich hier noch einmal das Originalgedicht. Es ist hier zu finden.

.com/poem/mummy-keep-me-safe/

**Mummy Keep Me Safe**

mummy keep me safe  
mummy keep me warm  
handle me with all your love  
mummy help me form

i'm six weeks old today  
a birthday gift for me  
a pair of bright blue eyes

so one day i might see

i've already got my arms  
my podgy little nose  
on the end of my feet  
the things they call toes

i'm looking forward to living  
ice cream and snails  
teddy bears and toys  
and long fairy tales

where are we going today  
i wonder  
in a bath, on a bus  
far far away

why are we lying down  
being pushed on four wheels  
this doesn't usually happen  
how funny it feels

banging through the door  
people dressed in green  
if they hurt u mummy  
just give out a scream

no dont go to sleep  
and leave me alone  
mummy im scared  
i just want to go home

mummy whats happening  
i've started to cry  
come quickly mummy  
i dont want to die

they're killing me mummy  
and pulling me apart  
my arms, my legs  
they're getting at my heart

now dear mummy  
i'm saying goodbye  
thank you for crying  
as you feel me die

i won't see the stars  
or the grass and trees  
i won't hear soft songs  
or feel a soft breeze

i love you dear mummy  
i really do  
i hope my dear mummy  
that you love me to.

by Joanne Atherton


End file.
